


Ukuzi Ayirodim

by FireSlash



Series: DC Dekuverse [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Comedy, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Izuku is a ray of sunshine, Lols, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, OP Izuku Midoriya, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parody, Some DC Characters Exist in this Universe, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (AU!). A four year old Izuku meets everyone's favorite imp from the Fifth Dimension. The world isn't prepared to deal with the results…
Relationships: Pairing to be decided - Relationship
Series: DC Dekuverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692394
Comments: 42
Kudos: 78





	1. The Beginning of a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm FireSlash and welcome to...this. So a bit of context as to why this is a thing, I have a crap ton of stories, and they are all relatively serious in nature. Even my more light-hearted ones sometimes deal with some serious topics. Now, I love writing them, but god damn does it get emotionally draining at times. As such, I thought to myself 'why not write a parody for shits and giggles?' It was then I remembered the character Mr Mxyzptlk. So, yeah, that's how this abomination came to be. As one can probably guess now, this story won't be taking itself seriously. Whether it's funny or not is really up to you, but at the end of the day, this is trash that I decided to work on. This a parody of fanfiction and MHA, so expect some jokes regarding this.
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to vote for which girl you want Izuku to be paired with. Yes, I'm throwing some romance here, 'cause why not?
> 
> Anyway, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake was made and the universe has to deal with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm FireSlash and welcome to...this. So a bit of context as to why this is a thing, I have a crap ton of stories, and they are all relatively serious in nature. Even my more light-hearted ones sometimes deal with some serious topics. Now, I love writing them, but god damn does it get emotionally draining at times. As such, I thought to myself 'why not write a parody for shits and giggles?' It was then I remembered the character Mr Mxyzptlk. So, yeah, that's how this abomination came to be. As one can probably guess now, this story won't be taking itself seriously. Whether it's funny or not is really up to you, but at the end of the day, this is trash that I decided to work on. This a parody of fanfiction and MHA, so expect some jokes regarding this.
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to vote for which girl you want Izuku to be paired with. Yes, I'm throwing some romance here, 'cause why not?
> 
> Anyway, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-)

Everyone knows the origins of Izuku Midoriya, right? Everyone’s read the manga or watched the anime, right? This means that his origins can be skipped over, right? 

No?

Ugh, fine! Guess it’s time to copy-and-paste Izuku’s origin story as written in another story.

(This excerpt is taken from Izuku Midoriya: The Blue Beetle, which was taken from another story by the same author)

_"No one was born equal." Izuku Midoriya knew this all too well. In a world where eighty percent of the world has superhuman powers dubbed as quirks, it was natural that some would be more gifted than others. Those with powerful quirks practically ran the world while those with weaker quirks were for the most part content with serving their superiors. At least they weren't part of the twenty percent of the world that were born quirkless, such as Izuku._

_As Izuku knew, being quirkless was hell. Everyday was a struggle for survival. No one wanted anything to do with a quirkless loser and were fine with using him to increase their own power. Such was a shame, for young Izuku would've been willing to help them anyways. There was nothing more he wanted than to be a hero like All Might; the number one pro hero, the symbol of peace, and his idol. While this was something that was seen as possible with a quirk, without one, he was always told to give up._

_"M-mom? I can still be a hero right? I c-can still be like All Might, right?" Young Izuku Midoriya asked his mother the day after he was diagnosed as quirkless, tears streaming from his eyes._

_"Izuku, honey…" his mother, Inko Midoriya said, trying to stay strong for her child. Unfortunately, she couldn't, wrapping her baby in a hug and sobbing next to him. "I'm so sorry!"_

There, happy? 

A time skip usually happens here, where everyone’s favorite psychopath Katsuki ‘Kacchan’ Bakugou is introduced and Izuku gains a quirk from his favorite hero All Might after saving said kid from some sort of generic slime villain. This then kickstarts his way to becoming the best hero ever.

Heard that Batman and Superman? Sounds like someone’s trying to replace you. 

Well, they don’t need to worry about that happening here. This isn’t that story. Nor is it the story of how Izuku became a hero with a different power (‘Izuku Midoriya: The Blue Beetle’ says hi). Nor is it a story of how Izuku managed to become said hero without a quirk. NOR is it the story of how Izuku becomes a villain after suffering from discrimination (*cough* *cough* *Instant Pain* *cough* *cough*). 

Nope! 

This is the story of how Izuku became the biggest pain in the ass in the world of My Hero Academia!

How does this happen?

Why, by him meeting the biggest pain in the ass in the world of DC of course (or is it worlds? Multiverses are annoying sometimes)!

A day after being diagnosed as quirkless, four year old Izuku Midoriya did nothing but watch his favorite video of All Might saving several people from a collapsed building engulfed in flames. 

“All Might saves people with a smile…” the young boy said to himself, depressed that he lacks a quirk. “I want to be able to do that too…”

“Maybe I can help you with that!”

“Huh?”

Suddenly, the world around Izuku began to slow down before freezing in place. Izuku himself however was still able to move. 

Doing what any rational human being would do, the boy began to try to find some answers regarding his current predicament. 

“W-who’s there?”

“On your bed.”

Doing as he was told, Izuku noticed that there was a short, old man on his bed dressed in an orange jumpsuit and was wearing a purple novelty hat.

…You already know where this is going, so keep those dirty thoughts out of your head… 

“W-who are you?” Izuku asked the elderly man who was probably around his height. 

“Me?” The man asked, jokingly pointing to himself. “My friends call me Mr. Mxyzptlk and I’ve come from another world to help you with your little issue.”

“Mr. Mxypkelthsla?” Izuku tried to pronounce. Like with everyone who meets the imp, the name is what ends up taking the front seat in Izuku’s mind.

“No, Mr. Mxyzptlk.”

“Mr. Meeseeks?”

“NO! IT’S MXYZPTLK!!!”

“...Mr. Mayonnaise?”

The imp smacked himself on the forehead. Why did he expect a four year old to be able to pronounce his name when billions of people couldn’t? “Just call me Mr. Mxy.”

“M-x-y,” Izuku said, rolling the name off his tongue. 

Mr. Mxyzptlk gave the boy a gentle clap on the back. “There you go! Looks like my friend has some brain cells!”

Izuku smiled at the praise, only to remember that there was some random old man in his house. “S-so, Mr. Mxy, w-what are you doing here?”

“Well, just as I said before, I’ve come from another world to help you with your little issue.”

“Another dimension?” Izuku was four, so he didn’t really know what a ‘dimension’ was…

“You’ll learn soon enough,” Mr. Mxyzptlk patted the boy on the head. “So,” the imp crossed his legs, levitating off the ground, causing Izuku’s eyes to widen in wonder, ignoring the whole ‘Stranger Danger’ talk his mom had given to him multiple times in his life. “A little birdy told me that you were quirkless.”

“Yes…” Izuku’s mood dampened as he remembered what happened yesterday. “I-I don’t have a quirk…”

“Well, seems like my friend’s in luck!” The imp declared, raising his hands in the air. “Because I’ve come to give you a birthday present!”

“But my birthday was last week…”

“Semantics! So, how would you like your own powers?”

Izuku’s eyes widened. Did this man say he could give him a quirk?

“You’re partially right,” Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

“D-did I say that outloud?”

“Nope! One of my many gifts is that I can read your mind.”

“W-wait, many gifts?! Does that mean you have multiple quirks?”

“Nope!” Mr. Mxyzptlk made sure to pop the ‘p’.

Izuku was now confused.

“You’ll find out later. Anyways, to make a long story short, I’m bored and I want a new friend and what better way to make a friend than by giving someone immense power? It’s lonely where I’m at… except for Bat-Mite (ew) and some other nobodies.”

“I-I mean, I-I’d be your friend anyways, but can you really give me a quirk?” Izuku asked. “A-and why me?”

“Sure I can! All you gotta do is keep me entertained!” The imp said. “Which you will. As for why? Well, you’re the main protagonist! I mean, I could be original and give it to someone else, but why bother?”

“Main protagonist?” Again, Izuku was stumped on what Mr. Mxyzptlk was telling him. Seriously, Izuku was only four years old.

“You know what, let’s just do this. Hocus Pocus!” With the wave of his hand, Mr. Mxyzptlk dropped a lightning bolt on the poor kid, despite the fact they were indoors. 

Izuku opened his mouth, expelling some smoke that somehow entered his body. “Pah.” 

“Boom! Now you’re just like me!” Suddenly, an alarm clock popped into existence right next to the imp. “Shoot! Looks like my time here’s up, so I gotta skedaddle! Enjoy the powers! I’ll be back to have some fun!” With the snap of his fingers, Mr. Mxyzptlk seemingly poofed out of existence, not even bothering to see what the consequences of giving Izuku the powers of a fifth dimensional imp were.

But hey, screw consequences! If you want those, read another story. I hear ‘Instant Pain’ is a good one… 

0000

***Now we can cue the Time Skip***

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," Izuku's middle school teacher, a generic placeholder character that you’ll never see again stated. "Now's the time you all should start to think about your futures. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Yes, the teacher assumed that his entire class wants to be heroes, despite the fact other careers exist. How come there’s no shonen anime/manga where someone wants to be a doctor? What about a lawyer? Sure, the latter is a successful topic to make a visual novel out of, but still...

For some reason though, the teacher was right in the fact that his students do indeed want to be heroes. Upon him saying this, most of the students began cheering in affirmation, some of them even displaying their quirks in a non-destructive manner despite the fact that doing so was illegal and that they could get arrested for doing so…

The next generation everyone...

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," Katsuki, My Hero Academia’s most divisive character in terms of likability, stated. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

"Ah, right, you've mentioned that you're applying to U.A, correct?" His teacher asked the boy, not to anyone's surprise seeing as how much he let this fact be known. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in were slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

Hardly anyone as young as Katsuki did well on the mock test, something the explosive boy clearly knew as his grin only seemed to grow bigger after his bragging. Immediately, his classmates began fawning over Katsuki because they really only exist to do so.

His teacher then suddenly realized something important. "Midoriya, aren't you planning to apply to U.A as well?"

“Yep!” The boy said, popping the ‘p’.

Normally, this would be the point where people would tease Izuku for being quirkless or something like that, but not in this story! You see, upon meeting Mr. Mxyzptlk and gaining the powers of the fifth dimensional imp, Izuku has undergone a drastic change from his cannon self.

You’ll see in a bit…

Anyways, back to the story:

Izuku’s classmates began looking at one another, confused.

“Wait, I thought he didn’t want to be a hero?”

“Maybe he changed his mind…”

“Well, he definitely has the quirk to do so…”

The only person who wasn't was Katsuki, his hate boner for Izuku throbbing profusely. 

"Deku," Katsuki growled, not liking the fact the boy was applying to the same school as him, Deku being a nickname the boy gave him out of mockery. Deku was a word meaning useless, and Katsuki latched onto it, using it to mock the boy for his lack of a quirk. 

But wait? ‘Izuku’s not powerless anymore’ you might be saying to yourself...

...Well... you know what? This wouldn’t be a My Hero Academia fic if Katsuki didn’t call Izuku ‘Deku’. Even in worlds where they are friends, this is still a thing. So deal with it...

"All right, all right, that's enough," the teacher stated to regain control of the class.

Conveniently, the bell rang a second later, ending the school day and causing the teacher to dismiss them.

Happy that the day was over, Izuku stood up and prepared to leave to do who-knows-what, only for his path to be blocked by Katsuki.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“Oh, sup Kacchan?” ‘Kacchan’ was a nickname Izuku gave Katsuki out of endearment back when they were still friends. Why he still uses it despite the fact Katsuki hates him, no one knows. Some see it as a form of Stockholm Syndrome, hence why Izuku lets Katsuki act the way he does. While Katsuki has a hate boner for Izuku, Izuku has the opposite… 

What was the opposite of a hate boner? Love boner? Eh, we’ll go with that…

Now, in this universe, Izuku could be doing it to annoy the blonde, but who really cares? It matters little in this story... 

“Oh no you don't. We're going to have a nice, 'friendly' chat."

Behind Katsuki were his two lackeys, two people who only exist to shower Katsuki with praise. After this chapter, they’ll never be seen again.

Well, maybe the kid with wings will turn into a horrifying monster or something. The kid who can extend his fingers on the other hand doesn’t even get the pleasure in being involved in a My Hero Academia theory. 

Izuku smiled at the blonde. “Sure, what do you wanna talk about? Is it about the new hero that debuted today?”

While heading to school, Izuku managed to see a new hero take down a villain. Her name was Mount Lady and her quirk let her grow to enormous heights. 

“No! Who cares about some shity no-name hero!?” Katsuki yelled at Izuku, further proving the fan-theories that Katsuki’s explosions were damaging his hearing.

Izuku frowned. “Hey, just because she isn’t All Might doesn’t mean she isn’t important. I mean, she was in the opening sequence after all. She might even save you someday.”

“Over my dead fuck-” Katsuki stopped himself from rambling. He came here to do something. “You know what?! Who the fuck cares?! That’s not why I’m wasting my time talking to your shitty ass! Why the fuck are you applying to U.A?!”

Izuku shrugged. “‘Cause I want to?” 

“Well, don’t!”

“Why not?”

Katsuki groaned, remembering why he hates Izuku, and in this world, he has a real reason to. The boy was so damn annoying. "Behind every hero is a story about their uprising," Katsuki explained. "I want mine to be unique. I'll be the only person to have graduated from this shitty school and make it pro. I'd rather not have any setbacks, so don't apply to U.A, got it?"

“Kacchan, I love you and all and I’d die for you, but I’m going to U.A.”

“YOU DON’T EVEN WANT TO BE A FUCKING HERO!”

“When did I say that?”

“LAST FUCKING WEEK!”

“I did?” Izuku began racking his mind for said moment, a literal thought cloud forming over his head. In it, the memory was displayed for all to see.

“ _Meh, I don’t feel like being a hero. Sounds cliched._ ”

“Oh, right. Well, I changed my mind.”

“YOU DON’T GET TO DO THAT YOU SHITTY DEKU!” Katsuki looked like a vein was about to burst from his body. 

“Yes I can. I just did.”

“AAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EXIST! JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF THE ROOF!”

Izuku blinked at the boy as he began panting. For about five seconds, both boys looked at each other while Katsuki’s lackeys continued to be useless. Eventually, Izuku spoke. 

“Damn, that’s kinda toxic,” Izuku said. “Now most of the fandom’s going to hold those words against you and your creator’s going to regret having you say that.”

*BOOM!*

A massive explosion detonated around Katsuki, the boy managing to use his quirk in a way that he never thought he could. 

“FUCK THIS! I’M OUT OF HERE!” Not even bothering to focus on this new development, Katsuki left the area, his lackeys following behind. 

“Looks like Kaachan blew up the school again…” Izuku sighed as he glanced around. True to his word, the entire building was destroyed. The fact no one got hurt, well, that shouldn’t be possible. 

But when Izuku’s around, anything’s possible.

With a snap of his fingers, Izuku repaired the building. 

“Well, that’s done! Time to go home!”

0000

“Ah, just my luck, a disguise, and one of a harmless schoolboy no less. Looks like I can finally get rid of that pesky hero."

Whelp, in a pure anime-esque moment, Izuku ran into a generic villain while walking home. He was so generic that he was simply a pile of sludge, because sludge is evil and all…

Now, there were two things Izuku could do. He could either bypass this villain completely, deal with him himself, or wait until a hero came to save him. 

The first option was a no-go. As much as Izuku wanted to just leave, the hero side in him was begging him to stay and fight the villain so no one else becomes a target. After all, the boy wouldn’t be Izuku without a desire to help others.

(‘So why doesn’t he make the world crimeless? He could do it with a snap’ you’re asking yourselves. Well, upon getting his powers, Mr. Mxyzptlk planted a rule into Izuku’s mind: he’s only allowed to save people he can see. Otherwise, there’d be no reason for this story to exist)

Oh well, he’ll just fight the villain himself. 

"Get over here!" Using a tendril, the sludge villain attempted to grab Izuku, only for the boy to dodge, conjuring up a broom out of nowhere. “Wait? What the hell are you doing?”

“Cleaning up,” Izuku answered as he began sweeping the villain backwards. “This place looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in years.”

Despite the fact the villain was made of sludge, the broom was pushing him back, no matter how hard he fought back. Eventually, the no-named villain was shoved into a large jar that Izuku summoned. Thankfully, the villain didn’t need to breathe, so Izuku wasn’t going to be charged with murder.

“Well, that’s done with,” the boy said. “Guess I wait for a hero to show up.”

A chair appeared next to him. Sitting on it, Izuku summoned some pop-corn and began to wait. 

“Want some pop-corn?” Izuku offered the sludge villain.

“When I get out of here, I’m going to make you regret the day you were born.”

“More for me then!”

“HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM-” After a few minutes of waiting, a hero finally arrived. “Here?”

“Oh hey, it’s All Might!” Izuku exclaimed before staring at the villain. “Why’d you try running away from him? Of course you were going to get caught.”

“Shut up!”

Izuku held out the jar. “You want him All Might? He’s been nothing but grouchy since he attacked me.”

“Uh, thank you…” All Might grabbed the jar, unsure of what just happened. “How did you catch him, young man?” 

“I just swept him in a jar. No biggie.”

“Yes, uh, but where did you get a jar that size?”

A wave of a hand later, a jar the size of All Might appeared next to the hero before suddenly disappearing. 

“I see… Well, thank you for helping me catch this villain, but I must be on my way now! Farewell young man!”

Just like that, All Might left the area. 

“Maybe now I can go home.” Grabbing his chair and finishing his pop-corn as if it were a drink, Izuku began to make his way home. Thankfully, since Izuku made sure that the jar containing the sludge villain was tightened, he was able to do so without randomly encountering him again.

Also, Izuku didn’t get arrested for ‘using his quirk’. So much for the laws...

0000

***Cue A Time Skip***

U.A's entrance exams were nine months away. Within these nine months, the smartest thing to do was to spend that time training, which was exactly what Izuku was doing. He ended Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, a polluted beach near his home as his training spot. 

Wearing a tank-top, sweatband, and some exercise shorts, Izuku was ready. “Well, it’s time to get to work!” 

Eyeing the trash, Izuku clapped his hands together. In an instant, the heaps of trash turned into a swarm of butterflies. 

Izuku sighed, wiping his head to get rid of any sweat that had built up, which was none because he didn’t really do anything and was just being a drama queen. “Whew, that was a lot of work! Well, time to go home and have some katsudon.”

Thus ended Izuku’s training arc. 

0000

***And Another Time Skip***

After a _grueling_ nine months, it was finally time for Izuku to take U.A's entrance exam.

"Out of my fucking way Deku!" The voice of Katsuki commanded, causing Izuku to turn around. The other boy was walking towards him.

Izuku complied. “Good luck Kacchan!”

“FUCK OFF!”

“Wow, he seems pretty mean,” a brunette girl said, having witnessed the entire interaction. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Izuku said, still not really understanding that Katsuki hates him. Glancing at the girl, Izuku could tell that she was meant to be the main love interest of the story. What gave it away? Well, her entire demeanor was similar to his… or at least it would be if Izuku didn’t have a connection to the fifth dimension. Of course, this was fanfiction, so every girl was a possible love interest, and guy if you swing that way. 

(Insert reminder as to what girl Izuku should be paired with)

“Uh, what’s that?” The girl asked, pointing to the sign above them.

“Ignore that.” Pulling out a rifle, Izuku shot down the sign. “Anyways, I’m Izuku Midoriya. What’s your name?”

"Ochako Uraraka," The girl greeted, only for her watch to start beeping. "Oh shoot, the exam's going to start soon. Well, good luck Midoriya."

"You too." 

Waving the girl goodbye as she ran into the building, Izuku decided that now would be the best time to enter the building. 

“It’s show time!”

0000

The written test was a combination of easy and boring, hence why it was never shown in the manga or anime. Izuku simply slept for the majority of it, answering everything in the last minute. 

Now was time for the grand event!

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" Famous hero and U.A Entrance exam host Present Mic shouted, using his sound based quirk to louden his voice.

"HEY!" Izuku replied, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Hey, it wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t boring like everyone else. 

"Shut the fuck up Deku," Katsuki snarled. 

"I like your energy little listener!" Present Mic said, pointing at Izuku. “I'm here to present the guidelines for your practical, ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!" Of course, Izuku kept ignoring the glares sent his way

"I'll be making sure to pay extra attention to you! ANYWAYS, this is how the test will go! You will conduct a ten minute long city landscape maneuver! Within this city, there will be fake villains, each worth different amounts of points!" As he said this, the screen behind him started lighting up before revealing the three 'villains,' aka, three different types of training robots. "Use your quirks to disable them by any means necessary. Oh, cheating or injuring others is strictly prohibited, so if you do any of these things, YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! And trust me, we'll know if you do."

Katsuki scoffed before throwing a jab at Izuku. "Guess you get to live for another day."

Izuku’s selective hearing kicked in, meaning that he ignored Katsuki’s threat.

"ANY QUESTIONS?!"

"Yes!" A formal looking individual with glasses said. "It was said there were no less than four varieties of fake villains on the handout. As the top hero academy in Japan, you should be ashamed of making such a careless error." The boy then turned to Izuku. “As for you, your shouting is distracting! I ask that you please cease doing so at once!”

“Who shoved a broom up your ass?” Izuku asked in his typical manner, causing everyone to start laughing at the formal boy.

“Is this a joke to you?”

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

“So it is!”

“Just have some water,” a glass of water appeared in the boy’s hand. “And relax.”

The formal boy didn’t know how to react at such a display. 

"Er, let’s get back on track,’ Present Mic said, trying to grab everyone’s attention. “There is a final villain, but they are worth zero points. If I were you, I'd run if you encounter one. GOT IT!?"

This time, he actually got a bit of cheers in response. "THEN BREAK A LEG EVERYONE! PLUS ULTRA!"

0000

The physical exam was about to begin. Izuku himself had nothing to worry about, but he noticed that Ochako seemed to be nervous, both being in the same testing group. He was about to do something about this, but was stopped. 

"Halt! Can't you see she's trying to relax herself?" A voice asked him before he could finish taking his first step. Turning around, Izuku found himself face to face with the same kid who shamed the school for leaving out the fourth 'villain.' "She's taking this exam seriously. If you want to get into this school, I'd recommend you do the same. Honestly, I can’t comprehend why you’re even taking the exam if you’re not going to take it seriously."

“What are your bones made of?” Izuku asked.

“Huh?”

Izuku knocked on his body the same way one would knock on a door. Much to the other boy’s surprise, the sound that was produced was the one made if a cartoon character was knocking on someone’s head.

“Interesting.” Whipping out a x-ray machine, he placed it in front of the boy’s body. The image produced was that of a normal skeleton, minus the engines in the boy’s calves. “Your bones look to be normal, yet you’re so stiff…”

The boy was about to retort, but was cut off. 

"AND START!" The voice of Present Mic yelled through the intercom. 

“-AND THAT’S ALL FOLKS!” Izuku shouted in response, causing everyone, even Present Mic to look at him. Taking a bow in response, Izuku had all the robots in his testing area explode into piles of confetti. “Ok, I’m done here. Yo, Present Mic, can I just watch the others bash robots? Cause I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure I broke All Might’s record.”

Naturally, everyone was stunned. There was no way this boy destroyed the robots before even setting foot inside the mock-city, right?

Glancing at a screen, Present Mic was hoping to find out for himself. 

Izuku had indeed destroyed all the robots. 

“Uh, sure little listener. You, uh, pass.” The hero began muttering to himself, completely forgetting that the microphone was still on. “Now I gotta figure out when the makeup exam will be…”

“There’s no need for that,” Izuku shouted at him. “I’ll just bring the robots back.”

“Bring back the robots?” The formal boy asked as if Izuku said something stupid. “That probably cost U.A billions of-”

*Snap*

“-And there you go.”

Glancing at the device he was using to track all the robots, Present Mic noticed that they were all back and fully functional.

“Now you can continue the exam. I do get to keep my points, right?”

Honestly, Present Mic had no idea what was going on. “Sure. You can, uh, hangout somewhere or something.” 

“Sweet!” Izuku then turned towards the other test-goers. “What are you all waiting for? There’s plenty of robots to destroy. Go on! Shoo!”

Being as lost as Present Mic was, the other students decided that it would be best to listen to the boy that seemingly defied reality and ran inside. 

0000

“...The hell was that?” Shota Aizawa, U.A teacher and pro-hero EraserHead asked his fellow faculty members, all of them being in charge of supervising the exam. Just like Present Mic, they too witnessed what Izuku had done. 

“I have no idea…” All Might admitted, the number one hero also being a teacher. “To think such power exists. Nezu, what’s his quirk again?”

Nezu, the principal of U.A and a bear/rat/dog creature with a quirk that enhanced his intelligence shuffled through several files. With how many applicants were taking the exam, it took him a few minutes to find it, minutes which the other staff members used to grade the other applicants. Once Nezu found Izuku’s file, he skimmed through it and was surprised at what he saw. 

“Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Ukuzi Ayirodim,” Nezu replied. “His quirk is listed as follows: ‘you’re going to have to figure that out yourselves. Don’t want to ruin the surprise!”

“...” Shota blinked in response to hearing that description. “How was that even approved as a suitable explanation?”

“I have no idea,” Nezu admitted. Unknown to them, Izuku simply worked his magic and changed it’s description. “We’ll simply have him change it once he comes to U.A.”

“You’re really letting him come here?”

“But of course. That power is extraordinary.” 

“Er...there’s five minutes left in the exam. Should we release the zero-pointer?” All Might asked, interrupting the conversation.

“Go right ahead.”

Receiving the confirmation from his boss, All Might pressed a big red button, releasing all of the zero-pointers.

0000

“ZZZZZZZZZ!” 

While the exam was going on, Izuku decided to sleep on the roof of one of the buildings in his test site. Initially, he was observing his fellow test-goers, but he soon got bored. 

Of course, the zero-pointer woke him up as it destroyed its surroundings. 

"Isn't this a bit too excessive?" Izuku asked himself as he watched the robot blow up buildings with literal laser beams. “And I thought U.A was supposed to be a hero school. This looks more like a slaughterhouse.” 

Glancing to the side, he noticed that everyone began running away, but soon he focused his attention on something else that managed to catch his eye.

"H-help." Under some rubble and in the path of the robot was Ochako. “It was clear she couldn't get out and if someone didn't do anything, she would be crushed. "S-somebody, please help me!"

This was the part meant to show that Izuku is a hero, so as a result, everyone else was reduced to sniveling cowards who chose to leave a girl to her death. 

“This is actually kinda sad,” Izuku noted. “Looks like I got to do my thing.” Teleporting to the girl, Izuku shot her a smile before snapping his fingers, turning the rubble into a small hat. “Are you ok?”

"Y-yeah. My ankle is sprained though…" The girl said. “A-and that thing’s getting really close!”

“Oh, right. That. Let me fix that ankle first.” With the wave of his hand, Ochako’s ankle was instantly healed, much to her surprise. “And now for the robot. BEGONE!” The robot transformed into a small rose. Picking up his tiny hat and placing it on his head, Izuku bowed and stared at Ochako, rose in hand. “For you m'lady.”

Blushing, Ochako took the flower. “T-thanks.” 

"And time's up!" Present Mic shouted, marking the end of the exam. “I think I need to go home and think about what I just saw…”

Naturally, no one was really paying attention to Present Mic as everyone was paying attention to the boy who turned the zero-pointer into a freaking rose. 

Ochako and the formal looking boy in particular continued to stare at the boy in awe. 

'He saved me without hesitation or fear for his safety. He could've easily used this time to earn more points. He definitely deserves to come here…'

'That boy… I seem to have underestimated him. Not only is he strong, but he clearly acted like a hero when the rest of us ran. It seems I still have a bit to learn…'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: if you somehow read through this, you deserve a medal. See you next time :-)
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't already, you should follow my IG account (fire_slash_fanfiction). I post status reports regarding my fics


	2. Breaking Reality Like A Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku proves himself to be the biggest pain in the ass U.A has ever dealt with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to another chapter of this abomination. I want to thank all of you who've shown this story support, for whatever reason. I'm glad you all like whatever the hell this story is. Anyways, the girl Izuku ends up with still needs to be decided, so please let me know who you want him to end up with in the reviews. Just keep in mind that the romance in this story won't really be a serious one since this in it of itself isn't a serious fic. Also, a disclaimer: this fic is a a parody of the MHA and the MHA fandom. I make jokes in this chapter about Minoru being the most hated character and how some of 1-A are shoved in the background. Remember, it's just that, jokes.
> 
> Oh, and I need a favor from you all. On my profile I have details for some MHA crossover fics I want to work on. Now, I know I already have a lot, but I'm the type of person who needs to work on a lot of stuff. Some of my fics (mostly the non-MHA or Danganronpa ones), are on hiatus due to immense writer's block, so yeah. Please vote on the poll for which one you want to see (this is over on FF.Net. AO3 sadly doesn't have a poll option).
> 
> Finally, if you haven't already, I'd recommend following my Instagram (Fire_Slash_Fanfiction) if you wanna be notified as to when I'm updating certain fics, learn about other ideas I have, or just want to chat.
> 
> Anyways, with that out of the way, let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

Izuku was excited. Today was his first day at U.A.

To no one's surprise, he got in, managing to steal first place on the entrance exam with six hundred villain points. He also got sixty hero points for saving Ochako when everyone else chose to act like wusses, so that was a plus. His score dwarfed Katsuki's seventy seven points, but that didn't matter, especially to Izuku. Katsuki was amazing and no one could change his mind.

"Hm, now how should I introduce myself?" Izuku asked himself. First impressions were important, especially since he would be spending the three most important years of his life with his classmates. In no other part of his life will he receive as much focus as he will during his time in high-school. Just look at the cannon series… which Izuku has a collection of all the manga issues in his room.

"Aha! I got it!" Naturally, it didn't take Izuku long to think of something.

It was time to kick things off with a bang!

0000

"Excuse me! I ask that you take your feet off the desk this instant! It is extremely disrespectful to those who took the time to create it!"

"Pfft. Don't tell me what to do you filthy side character! Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Tenya Iida and I come from Somei Private Academy…"

"Somei? So you're some damn elitist? I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

"Crush?! You wish to become a hero with that attitude?"

Those inside class 1-A could only watch as Katsuki argued with the formal boy from the last chapter. They were honestly expecting something more tame, but when you mix a boy whose personality can be summed up by his quirk 'explosion' and a boy who was so stiff that him bending in any way would be unnatural, this is pretty much the expected result.

Honestly, some of them were wondering if they should interfere, but what happened next made them forget what they were thinking.

*BOOM!*

*CRASH!*

An explosion occurred, comically throwing the classroom door off its hinges and out the window, it flipping while still airborne.

"HEY! EXPLOSIONS ARE MY FUCKING THING!" Katsuki yelled in irritation. Everyone else just eyed the newcomer, who was conveniently shrouded in light, in silence, questioning to themselves who the hell's crazy enough to destroy U.A property.

The sound of trumpets began playing, despite no one being present to play them, as a small red carpet rolled through the classroom, stopping in the middle.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me," Katsuki swore as the figure finally came into view, Izuku strolling down the carpet in a tuxedo like he was some sort of celebrity.

"Gentlemen. Ladies." Izuku looked directly at his female classmates upon saying the latter, all of whom were very attractive. Because in anime, girls aren't ugly unless they were created to serve as a joke. "Izuku Midoriya has arrived."

Everyone stared at the boy, so many questions going through their minds as they tried to comprehend what they just witnessed. The only person who dared to make a move was Katsuki, the boy's anger unbelievably high.

"DEKU YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Katsuki yelled, grabbing the other boy's collar. "YOU FUCKING RUINED MY ORIGIN STORY!"

"Nice to see you too Kacchan," Izuku replied with a smile.

"NO IT'S FUCKING NOT! GODDAMNIT! I HAVE TO SPEND ANOTHER THREE YEARS WITH YOUR ASS!"

"Isn't it great? Come'ere! Give your old buddy a hug!"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Izuku ignored the boy and latched on to him, giving him a brotherly hug. Katsuki tried to shove him off, but Izuku wasn't budging.

"Ahem!"

Thankfully for the blonde, someone finally decided to intervene, said person being the formal boy who had chewed him out earlier.

"Oh hey, it's you." Izuku released Katsuki from his prison, the boy moving back to his seat so that Izuku wouldn't violate his personal space again. "Y'know, I thought a lot about you since the exam."

"R-really?" The formal boy asked in surprise.

"Yep!" With a wave of his hand, Izuku summoned a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. "For you."

The formal boy carefully took the paper. "Thank you! What is it?"

"A list of chiropractors in Japan. Maybe they can help you with your stiffness."

Several of his classmates giggled at this as the formal boy's face flushed red. "I'll...look over this." The boy cleared his throat. "Anyways, I wanted to say that I was quite surprised to see you managed to quickly deduce the hidden portion of the exam, something not even I could get. My name is Tenya Iida and I look forward to spending my next three academic years with you."

Izuku smiled. "The name's Izuku Midoriya and the same goes for you. Oh, and I didn't really know about the hidden portion of the exam." That was a lie. He knew, but forgot all about it when saving Ochako. He had just woken up from a nap after all.

"Ah! I see. It seems that I have much to learn from you."

In the background, Katsuki scoffed, being the only person who knows what it's like to deal with Izuku.

"Hey! Green hair… you're the boy that saved me!" Turning their attention towards the door, the two teens noticed that Ochako had just entered the room. "Wow, I can't believe we're in the same class. Thank you for saving me… Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"Yep! And you're Ochako Uraraka."

"Yeah. I'm glad that you remembered me…"

"But of course. I never forget a pretty face."

Izuku shot the girl a wink as Ochako's face turned dark red in embarrassment. Meanwhile, the other girls were jealous of Ochako for how Izuku was treating her. Not only did he swoop down like a dashing prince in her time of need, but he was throwing her compliments like it was nothing.

(Unknown to everyone, a sign was floating above their heads, asking for people to vote on who Izuku should end up with and whether he should have a harem).

Of course, it was natural that Izuku would have a bunch of girls interested in him. He's the main protagonist after all, and in a fanfic no less. Just look at how most harem fics and even some non-harem fics work. Either he somehow woes girls with his typical anime-esque personality, extremely over-exaggerated good looks, or a monstrous penis that no girl would find attractive in real life. Sometimes he doesn't even need to talk to them. He was just that good.

Meanwhile, all the boys were silently weeping at the fact that such a being like Izuku exists. How could they compete with that?! Especially when they were all side characters (despite the fact that some of them deserve to be in the spotlight because they are generally good characters).

"If you're here to socialize, then you might as well leave." The entire room fell silent at that, every student looking towards the source of the voice. Much to their surprise, a man wrapped in a sleeping bag was standing at the room's entrance, looking as if he had just awoken from a large nap. "It took you eight seconds to-"

"Oh shit! A giant bug!" Izuku began panicking. "It was only a matter of time that a bug would get a quirk and start trying to conquer the planet!" The boy summoned a flamethrower from thin air. "Oh god! It's so ugly! Don't worry everyone, I'll protect you!"

"Wait Midoriya!" Tenya tried to stop the boy, but it was too late. Izuku had already pulled the trigger, setting the man ablaze.

0000

*The screen turns to static. Izuku eventually walks into view*

"Sorry everyone. The rest of this footage had to be cut," Izuku explained. "This event wasn't supposed to happen. I'll just dial back time to before I set poor EraserHead on fire."

*The scene changes to the point in time that Izuku mentioned*

"There we go. Now we can continue with this abomination of a story. Bye for now everyone."

*The true scene begins to play*

0000

"It took you eight seconds to shut up, disappointing. I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher for the next year. Understood?"

"Yes sensei!" Tenya diligently shouted as everyone looked at the strange man.

"Good. I'll be handing out your P.E uniforms. Go get changed and meet me at the back field. Just because it's your first day doesn't mean you don't have to work."

0000

"How'd you get here so fast?" Shota asked Izuku. The teacher had expected all his students to take a while to get changed, so imagine his surprise when he saw that Izuku managed to arrive at the backfield before he even did.

Izuku snapped his fingers in response, causing his school uniform to replace his gym uniform. Another snap changed his clothes back.

Shota nodded in understanding. Cue awkward silence...

"Is it true that you and Ms. Joke were a thing?"

At least, Shota wished that happened. He was learning the hard way that Izuku was quite the talker.

"What's your opinion on the EraserMic ship?"

"If I thought you were a bug and set you on fire, would you forgive me?"

For the next few minutes, several pointless questions were thrown around by Izuku, questions that the boy already knew the answer to but just wanted to hear from his teacher. Shota hoped that his continuous silence would deter the boy, but that didn't work. Eventually, Shota tried to quiet the boy himself. "Midoriya, shut up."

"Ok!"

The silence lasted for all of two seconds.

"Did you know that Oboro Shirakumo's alive…kinda?"

Shota blinked. Did he hear that correctly? "What'd you say?"

Before he could get more information from the boy, he noticed that the rest of his students were making their way towards them. Shaking his head, he began to do his job. He could get some answers later.

"Hmph, you all made it here in eight minutes…" Shota said, giving the rest of the class a disappointed look. "We'll work on that. Now, the reason I brought you all out here is for a quirk assessment test."

"A quirk assessment test?" Ochako asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Shota simply nodded in response. "Yes. You've all had basic physical assessment tests back in elementary school, correct? These are nearly the same." Holding out a ball, the man looked at Izuku. "Midoriya, you've placed first on the exam. What's your softball throw record?"

"Uh…" Izuku's mind went blank. His manga collection hasn't prepared him for this moment. His score was never revealed. "Hey Kacchan, what was my score again?"

"The fuck if I know!" Katsuki yelled back at him. "I never paid attention to your shitty ass scores."

Well, time to make up a score. Whatever he says will be cannon if he deems it to be. "Sixty nine meters."

Shota glared at him. "I am very close to expelling you."

"But you can't."

"Last time I checked, the principal allows us teachers to run our courses as we please, so tell me why I can't expel you right here, right now?"

"Because I'm the main protagonist." Seriously, didn't Shota know that no matter how much he threatened them, he couldn't expel his students due to them being the main cast members? He especially couldn't do anything to the main protagonist himself. Maybe in another universe he'll expel a student or everyone else but Izuku, but this isn't any of those stories. "And Nezu will be very upset if you do."

Shota knew full well that the principal wanted Izuku in U.A after the stunt he pulled during the entrance exam. "...Whatever." He tossed Izuku a softball. "Just use your quirk and throw the ball. Don't leave the plate."

Izuku made his way to the pitching area. Shrugging his shoulders, Izuku pocketed the ball before making a gripping motion with his hand, as if he were trying to grab something that wasn't there. However, the fact that he seemed to be holding onto the edges of a crumpled paper showed that he indeed managed to grab something. He then yanked whatever he was holding open, creating a black hole. Unknown to everyone else, all Izuku did was grib the edges of reality and tore a hole in it, no biggie. Tossing the ball inside, he sealed the hole up by zipping it shut. No really, somehow the boy attached a zipper to the hole. Once he did, all traces of the hole were gone.

"How was that?"

His classmates were surprised at what he did. Granted, none of them, their teacher included, knew that he both ripped a hole in reality and closed it, but the fact he seemingly summoned a black hole was still really cool.

Taking a look at the machine he was using to keep track of how far the softballs used for the test travel, Shota showed everyone Izuku's score, which was a big fat infinity.

"That's so cool!" A pink skinned girl, Mina Ashido, shouted in excitement as everyone continued to marvel at Izuku's score. "We get to use our quirks? This is going to be so much fun!"

Shota glared at her. "Fun? You think being a hero is fun? Well, how about this: the person who scores the lowest on the assessment will be expelled?"

"Expelled? But we just got here! That's so unfair!" Minoru Mineta, a short boy with grape looking hair complained.

"Unfair? Like I said before, us teachers can run our courses as we please. As a result, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years, U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's 'Plus Ultra.' Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it…"

When Shota finished, most of the class looked at one another with uncertainty, something the teacher smirked at. It seems they were heeding his words. When he looked at Izuku, he frowned. The boy still had his carefree smile plastered on his face. The man signed. He could already predict the amount of headaches he was going to get this year from him alone.

0000

After Shota's dramatic speech, the tests began. Despite the teacher having Izuku show off his quirk through the softball throw test, the first test the class went through was a 50 meter dash, each of his classmates taking the test in pairs. When it was Izuku's turn, he was paired with Katsuki.

"Don't get in my fucking way Deku."

"Ok," Izuku replied with a smile. "You'll do great."

"Shut the fuck up."

"GO!"

Upon hearing the signal to start, Katsuki fired off several explosions behind him, using it to launch himself across the field and ending with a time of 4.15 seconds. However, Izuku easily overtook him by simply teleporting to the other side, ending with a time of 0.01 seconds.

0000

The next exam was just as simple, it being a test of everyone's grip strength. All everyone needed to do was grip the small machines given to them as hard as possible. The student who shined the most was Mezu Shoji, a boy with the ability to transform his six tentacles into any body part of his choosing. Turning all of them into arms, the boy managed to obtain a score of 540 kilograms.

"Dude, are you a monster or what?" Hanta Sero, a boy who had the ability to shoot a tape-like substance from his elbow asked the boy.

As everyone was congratulating Mezu on his score, Izuku began thinking of how he wanted to pass the exam.

"You want me to do what?"

It turns out that Izuku thought the best way to do so was by summoning Lucifer freaking Morningstar, A.K.A, the devil.

"Can you squeeze this for me?" Izuku asked. "Please? You also owe me for beating you in poker last week."

The devil sighed, remembering that aforementioned game. Why the hell did he agree to it anyways? "Fine."

*CRUNCH!*

Lucifer broke the machine. "Is that all?"

"Yep! We still good for poker this weekend? I managed to convince BatMite, Mr. Mxy, and the Spectre to join us. Spectre's still upset at the other two for hitting him over the head with the Earth and is hoping to get his vengeance."

"Yeah." Sadly, he has yet to learn his lesson. "I'll try to get my brother to play, but knowing him, he won't. 'Gambling's for the evil' he says…"

"What a goody two shoes."

Lucifer scoffed. "I know, right? I did manage to get Death of the Endless to join us though. She seemed a bit awkward when I mentioned you'd be playing."

"Wait, Death's joining us?!" Izuku asked excitedly. "Nice! Maybe now I can get an answer from her!"

"About what?"

"I tried asking her on a date, but she left me on read. Could you believe that?! Who'd turn me down?!"

"That isn't surprising," Lucifer said with a snicker, earning a frown from the boy. "Well, I gotta go. Gotta watch over hell or something. Really, I just want to be anywhere but here. Catch you later."

"Bye Lucy!"

When the demon left, Izuku noticed that everyone was staring at him, wondering what just happened.

"What? You never seen someone talk to Lucifer before?"

0000

Wanting to keep whatever control he had left over his class, Shota quickly moved on to the long jump exam. This time, no one besides himself really stood out in particular, nearly everyone at the same level physically. Tsuyu and Ochako had the best scores though, the former using her frog-like anatomy to her advantage while the latter had help with her zero gravity quirk.

"I already used teleportation," Izuku mumbled to himself as he prepared to take the exam. "Hm… I got it!"

Summoning an enormous slingshot out of nowhere, Izuku launched himself to space, earning himself another score of infinity.

0000

"How long do we have to do this?" Izuku clone number one asked the real Izuku.

"Until we beat that purple boy's score," the real Izuku replied.

Izuku clone number two groaned. "I'm getting tired."

"Boy, we can never get tired. Keep going."

The fourth test was a repeated side step test. Nothing unusual happened except for the fact Minoru was the one to get the second highest score. Apparently he can remove the grape like parts of his hair and have them attach to things. Using them as mini trampolines, he launched himself at a rapid pace.

To do the exam, Izuku created two clones and had them toss him to one another. In the end, he managed to beat Minoru's score, only stopping when Shota realized he could have his clones do this all day.

0000

After a hard day's work, the class found themselves facing the final exam: the soft ball toss. In the end, no one was able to get remotely near Izuku's score except for Ochako. Using her quirk, she managed to launch the ball into the sky, it never being seen again. According to the machine Aizawa was using to keep track of their scores, Ochako received a score of infinity, something the brighter kids realized was impossible seeing as the ball simply went so far that the device couldn't detect its location. Katsuki ended up getting the third highest score with an impressive 705.2 meters.

"You did great Kacchan!" Izuku said in a cheerleader uniform.

The blonde groaned in annoyance, tired of dealing with Izuku's antics. "Someone fucking kill me."

0000

With the exams now over, Shota began to address his class. "With that out of the way, it's time to reveal the results of the test."

With the press of a button, everyone's results and rankings were put on full display. Some were pleased with their score while others were not. In Minoru's case, he was tearing up as he found himself at the bottom of the pack despite his fantastic score on the repeated side step test. As for Izuku, well, was it any surprise that he was first?

"Congrats Midoriya!" Ochako said, glad to see her friend had the highest score. "You're incredible!"

As everyone continued reacting to their scores, Shota let loose a small cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now if you're all done comparing scores, I have an announcement to make. As I said before, the person with the lowest score on the exam is to be expelled. However, since all of you seem to be at least somewhat competent, I'm not expelling anyone today."

"OH THANK GOD!" Minoru joyfully cried out, hugging the nearest person besides him. Unfortunately, said person was Katsuki who swatted him to the side with an explosion in response.

"Well, it should've been obvious that he wasn't going to expel anyone," Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl who's quirk allows her to create anything she knew the atomic formula to, stated.

"Sorry sweetheart, but have you read the cannon series?" Izuku asked her. "Mr. Grumpy Pants expelled his entire class last year. There's no 2-A."

"Really?" The girl asked. "That's news to me. Also, what is this 'cannon series' you speak of?"

Shota, deciding that he too was done with Izuku's antics, decided to speak up. "Everyone go get changed. Your next class starts in ten minutes."

0000

The rest of the day came and went by quickly. After the quirk assessment exam, nothing of interest happened other than seeing which pro heroes would be teaching what class.

Eventually, class 1-A found themselves waiting for their last class to start, it being the mandatory hero's basics course. Surprisingly, no one knew which hero would be teaching this class, that is, until said teacher entered the classroom, making a memorable entrance.

"I AM...COMING THROUGH THE…door?" Well, it would have been memorable if it were not for one detail. "Er, what happened to the door?"

"Probably should fix that…" Izuku mumbled to himself. With a wave of his hand, he fixed both the door and window he broke this morning.

As for the teacher, with the hero's bulging muscles and his costume, there was no mistaking his identity: he was the number one hero All Might. Seeing the legendary hero in person, everyone began getting excited.

"Is that really All Might?"

"That's definitely his silver age costume!"

"Settle down everyone!" All Might said, silencing everyone. "Yes, the rumors are true! I, All Might, will be teaching the hero's basics course here at U.A! Today, we'll be going over combat training! However, such training must be done with style! Your hero costumes are labeled with the same number as your seats. Put them on and meet me at Ground Beta! PLUS ULTRA!"

Wasting no time, everyone began grabbing their costumes and prepared for the lesson.

0000

"Guys, check out what I found!" Minoru said as all the guys began changing, the short boy standing extremely close to the wall separating the guys' changing room from the girls' one.

Kaminari Denki, a blonde boy with an electricity quirk, decided to bite the bullet. "What?"

"One of our upper-classmates left a hole in the wall!" The boy excitedly stated as he started to drool a bit, kick-starting his journey in becoming My Hero Academia's most hated character and one of the most hated characters in all of media. Izuku mumbled a silent prayer for the boy, knowing how rough Minoru had it in other universes (fanfics). The fact he didn't get expelled for coming in last on the quirk assessment exam was a miracle in it of itself, as this seems to be his fate in most universes, although him dying or getting arrested were other common endings for the boy.

Thankfully for Minoru (and unfortunately for his haters), Izuku knew he was sticking around. After all, this was a parody fic. The worst that'll happen here is that he'll get his ass kicked in an unrealistic way for perving on a girl or he'll be forgotten by the universe unless he's needed for a cheap gag.

Like now.

Putting his eye near the hole to get a peek at the girls, his eye ended up being jabbed by an earphone jack, courtesy of Kyouka Jiro. Thankfully for Minoru, as this is a manga/anime series, his eye wasn't permanently damaged. In fact, despise having hollered in pain a second ago, he was now fine. Sadly for him, the hole was sealed up by Momo, which to him, was a fate worse than permanently losing an eye.

0000

"Midoriya, I must ask, are you sure that's the costume you wish to wear?" Tenya asked upon spotting his classmate. Izuku's costume was a tuxedo with the American flag design on it, except instead of it being red, white, and blue, it was light green, white, and darker green. The boy decided to take a page out of both Mr. Mxyzptlk and Batmite's books, choosing a snazzy look while also dressing similarly to his favorite hero.

In regards to Tenya's costume, the boy was dressed in a costume which seemed to make him look like a robot. Somehow this made him look even more stiff than he does normally.

"It's fine," Izuku replied.

"Wow guys, your costumes are so cool," Ochako gushed as she walked towards them, the girl wearing a skin tight suit. Funny enough, hers wasn't even the worst when it came to exposing one's body. Momo's costume left little to the imagination. How such a costume was allowed to be worn, he had no idea…

Fanservice. It was fanservice.

Then there was Tooru Hagakure, who was completely naked save for some gloves and boots. Her quirk made her permanently invisible though, so no one could really see her. Well Izuku could if he wanted to, but he decided to allow the girl to have her basic human right of not being seen nude.

...This whole thing about her being permanently invisible was starting to depress Izuku. The poor girl was practically a living tragedy. Imagine having to live your life not knowing how you look. Now imagine having to live life being unseen.

Jeeze, the poor girl's probably longed for someone to finally make direct eye contact with her, to be able to give someone a hug without them over or underestimating her height, and for the day the cute boys in her class would finally give her the time of day-

Izuku shook his head. This was seriously killing the story's parody vibe. Welp, it was time for him to fix that.

Walking towards the girl, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "How would you like to be visible?"

Tooru froze, wondering where Izuku was going with this. Was he going to mock her? For now, she'll just answer how she normally does when asked something. "I'd love to, but hey, what can you do when your quirk makes you invisible?"

"Well, I can fix that for you if you want."

"Are you pranking me?"

"Nope! Watch this!" Snapping his fingers, the boy changed her into her gym uniform. A pat on the head revealed to the world the Tooru Hagakure that was kept hidden from the world, a light skinned girl with shoulder length black hair and aqua blue eyes. A final wave of his hand changed her into a blue jumpsuit.

"Done! Now you can turn invisible and visible whenever you want. The jumpsuit will do the same. So," Izuku summoned a mirror and handed it to Tooru. "What ya think?"

Wanting to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Tooru waved her left hand at the mirror and was surprised when her reflection matched her move. Having done that, Tooru decided to do one final test. Holding her hands in front of her face, she saw actual skin and it wasn't Izuku's nor was it any of her classmates' skin. "Y-you actually did it…" the girl stated in awe, trying her best to contain the tears of joy threatening to come flowing out of her eyes. To no longer be invisible...this was the best thing to ever happen to her. Deciding to see if she could turn invisible like Izuku said she could, she found it surprising that she had no trouble making her body unseeable before switching her visibility back on.

Immediately afterwards, she lept into Izuku's arms and began sobbing, unbelievably grateful for the upgrade to her quirk. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!“

Her shouting ended up attracting the attention of all their classmates, them being confused as to why Izuku was holding a crying girl none of them could recognize. Even All Might himself was confused as to what was going on.

Eventually, Tenya decided to get some answers. "Er, Midoriya, who's that and what is going on?"

"Oh, this is Hagakure," the boy said with a shrug as the girl continued to hold him and cry tears of joy. "I just changed her quirk."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including All Might himself, shouted. Sure, Izuku's done some strange things, but they just explained it through other means. Summoning Lucifer? All he did was teleport someone who happened to share the same name as the actual demon. Ripping a hole into reality? His quirk allowed him to create Black Holes. Turning robots into confetti? Well, maybe he had a quirk that let him change metal into confetti. Changing someone's quirk? Well, that just confirmed to everyone that he indeed had reality warping powers. Humans generally have a hard time believing in anything they haven't seen after all, and even if they have, it takes a while to accept that what they saw was reality. They tend to chalk it up to them hallucinating or something like that.

Well, now they can't deny Izuku's awesomeness…

"Erm, I guess after the exercise, young Hakagure could go and update her quirk registration form," All Might said, him still trying to comprehend the extent of Izuku's power. Could Izuku heal him from his devastating injury? That was a question for another time. For now, he needed to focus on teaching his class. "Alright, as you all know, being a hero often means you'll be fighting bad guys! As such, you'll need to learn to defend yourselves. I've split you all into ten teams of two. Two teams will go head to head at a time, one serving as the heroes and one serving as the villains. The villains will be in charge of safeguarding a bomb inside a building. The heroes on the other hand will need to retrieve said bomb before the timer runs out. Any questions?"

"Can I blow everyone up?"

"How do the heroes retrieve the bomb?"

"Are we going to get expelled like with Aizawa sensei?"

"How will teams be chosen?"

"Isn't this cape fantastic?"

"Hold it! To retrieve the bombs, all the heroes need to do is touch it," All Might said before holding up a large strip capture tape. "Both the heroes and villains will be getting these strips of tape. Tie them around your opponent and they'll be eliminated from the battle. Also, no one's getting expelled."

Everyone but Izuku released a sigh of relief at the fact no one was being expelled.

"Teams will be chosen through a lottery!" All Might continued, pointing at a computer behind him with all the student's names listed. Pressing a button, the computer began shuffling the teams. Once it finished, Izuku immediately looked at the listing. As it turned out, he was partnered with Ochako.

"How original," Izuku wryly thought to himself, though he didn't care much. Ochako was a nice person.

"Wow, we're on the same team. It must be fate! I'll be counting on you."

"Now that teams have been made, it's time to see which ones will go head to head!" Pressing the button again, All Might had the computer randomize the matches. What should be to no one's surprise, Izuku was going up against Katsuki and their match was first.

"Good luck Kacchan!" Izuku said, smiling at his 'friend'.

"Fuck off Deku! I'm going to blow your ass up so hard you won't be able to fucking sit ever again!"

"Kacchan, I thought we talked about this. I know my ass is sexy and all, but please, have some self-restraint. Same goes to everyone else."

Yeah, Katsuki was really looking forward to hurting Izuku…

0000

Once the matches were determined, the first one began. The villains had a ten minute head start to come up with a plan, something which Tenya wanted to use.

"The bomb's paper mache, so that's a relief. All right, here's what I think we should-" Tenya began speaking, only for Katsuki to cut him off.

"I don't give a shit about what you think. I'm going after Deku."

"And leave the bomb unguarded? That seems like a horrible plan."

"You'll be here to guard it, won't you dumbass?"

"Going in without a plan will only lead to failure. Teamwork here is import-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

Meanwhile, as the 'villains' were doing their thing, Izuku and Ochako were outside the building, trying their best to come up with a plan.

"So, you have any ideas?" Izuku asked Ochako. Truth be told, he wasn't taking this trial seriously. "I mean, I could probably teleport the bomb to us or something." True to his word, the bomb appeared right next to them before teleporting back to its original position. "But where's the fun in that?"

Ochako blinked. "I mean, we could do what you said…"

"But where's the fun in that? Also, I need to get into an epic battle with Kacchan so that the world can see how awesome he is."

The girl was about to question him as to whether it was wise to engage the guy with a fiery temper and destructive quirk, but wisely closed her mouth as she remembered that it was Izuku she was talking to.

"Uh, well, while you fight Bakugou, maybe I should go ahead and grab the bomb from Iida?"

"That works!"

"Ten minutes are up!" All Might shouted through the intercom. "Hero Team, you may begin searching for the bomb!"

"Looks like it's time," Izuku said as he began strolling into the building in a carefree manner. "Let's go."

Ochako followed behind him, wondering what Izuku bizarre thing will do this time.

For a few minutes, the two walked in silence, only for Katsuki to suddenly jump out from a corner and launch a point blank explosion at Izuku's face.

"HAHA! I fucking got you Deku!" Katsuki shouted in murderous glee.

"Oh, hey Kacchan," Izuku said. Once the dust settled, it was revealed that Izuku hadn't taken any damage, reminding Katsuki as to who exactly he was facing. Izuku turned to Ochako. "I'm going to hang out with Kacchan for a bit. Good luck getting the bomb."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Ochako ran off to search for Tenya and the bomb. "Good luck to you too."

Once she was gone, all that was left was Izuku and a bloodlusted Katsuki.

"Finally! I can fucking muder your annoying ass!"

"You can do it Kacchan!"

"STOP FUCKING CHEERING FOR ME!" With that, the blonde shot forwards towards Izuku, ready to hit him with everything he's got.

0000

"Uh, what are we watching?" Ejiro Kirishima, a boy who has the ability to harden his skin and My Hero Academia's favorite character asked his classmates as he watched Katsuki continuously wail on Izuku, only for the other boy to dumbly stand there as if nothing was going on.

"I-I have no idea," said Rikido Sato, a boy whose quirk allows him to gain strength by eating sugar while also causing him to be hopelessly outclassed not only by cannon Izuku, but by Mezo as well. Poor guy, he deserves better.

"I'm just surprised that Bakugou's still trying to hurt him," Ojiro Masahiro remarked, the boy's quirk granting him a muscular tail while also possibly making him Class 1-A's most forgettable character. Seriously, when your 'special attribute' on the Ultra Analysis book is 'Total Attributs', that's a sign of just how much you blend into the background. Just like Rikido, he deserves better.

0000

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE?!" Katsuki yelled at Izuku as he continued pummeling the other boy into oblivion. Sadly, it seems as if he hasn't learned his lesson from all the other times he's struck Izuku with his quirk.

"Oh, was this the part where I'm supposed to be badly wounded, only for me to pull a miracle out of my ass?" Izuku asked the blonde boy. "You know, this would be easier if you had told me what I was supposed to do before. Communication is key in any relationship, even non-romantic ones."

"FUCK YOU!" Katsuki continued his futile attempt at hurting Izuku, all while Izuku stood around like an idiot.

"Kacchan, you gotta stop using right hooks. I know they're your favorite, but they're very predictable."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" After releasing another explosion, Katsuki noticed that a red light was blinking on the grenade-like gauntlet covering his left arm, causing him to smile maniacally. "So Deku, you might be able to withstand my regular explosions, but if they made these like I asked, then my gauntlets have absorbed some of my sweat. Once I pull this pin, you'll be fucking dead!"

"Young Bakugou, don't!" All Might shouted through the intercom. "You'll kill him!"

All Might still hasn't realized that Izuku was fine.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BASTARD?!" Katsui yelled back. "HE WON'T DIE, BUT HE'LL WISH HE HAD!" Pulling the pin, Katsuki unleashed a massive torrent of flames and death, instantly filling the entire hallway as they made their way to Izuku. Once they hit their target, Katsuki smiled wickedly. He finally did it! He managed to hurt Izuku!

"Man, I'm hungry. I wonder if mom's willing to make me katsudon."

The smoke dissipated, revealing that Izuku wasn't harmed.

Katsuki collapsed on his knees in anguish. "FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCK!"

"Oh, was now the time?" Izuku asked his 'friend'. "Crap! I messed this up! Don't worry Kacchan, next time I'll make sure to help the others see you for the badass you are."

Standing up, Katsuki's eyes were practically on fire, his rage having hit a new high. With a mighty roar, Katsuki began striking Izuku again, releasing all his anger. Like usual, it did diddly squat.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ochako asked Izuku from the earpieces they were given before the exercise. "I heard a big explosion."

Izuku glanced at Katuski "Excuse me Kacchan, I have to take this." Turning around, Izuku began to respond. "Yeah. How's it going on your end?"

"Iida spotted me," the girl admitted with some shame. "He's made it so that I can't really use my quirk."

"Well, Kacchan and I just messed up our timing, so if you want, I can end the exercise."

"YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING DO IT!" The sound of Katsuki yelling managed to be heard through Ochako's earpiece

"Kacchan, I'm in the middle of something. Please, lower your voice."

Focusing on what Izuku had said, Ochako's eyes gleamed. "Could you?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, the bomb disappeared from the room Ochako and Tenya were in, much to the latter's disappointment.

"The bomb!" Tenya shouted as he began to panic. "Where did it go?"

"Uh, the hero team wins?" All Might mumbled into the intercom, answering the boy's question. Izuku had teleported it next to him. "Everyone, please return to the training grounds for your evaluations."

The four of them began making their way to All Might, Izuku dragging behind Katsuki who was spasming on the ground due to high blood pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: Am I the only one who wants an arc centered around Tooru and her having to deal with being invisible 24/7 (assuming that is how her quirk actually is and she isn't hiding something)? I actually plan on making a Cthulhu Mythos/MHA fanfic that'll tackle this.
> 
> Also, why are you still reading this XD

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 2: if you somehow read through this, you deserve a medal. See you next time :-)


End file.
